Skinny Love
by loveyourselfxoxo
Summary: Skinny Love: When two people love each other, but are too afraid to show it. Words meant nothing to the Swan twins. They meant nothing when they were kids, and they meant nothing to them now. Words are words, like how promises are just that. Promises. The twins believed in actions. That's what they always say, isn't it? Actions speak louder than words.


**Hi, hello, so this story was originally posted on my other account but I decided to delete it and give up on it entirely. But, while I was cleaning out my computer today I stumbled upon it again and decided to give it another shot on this account! So let me know what you think!**

Chapter One

"Iz, are you sure we're not gonna get busted?"

"Why the hell would we get busted for breaking into _our own_ house?"

I spun around and waved my flashlight in my twins face. It was our second night back in Forks and neither one of us could sleep. We weren't used to the rain pelting onto the roof or our auntie Nae snoring so loud it shook the walls. Before, we lived with our grandmother in sunny Los Angeles, California. We hated it. We were forced to move there after the death of our parents, it was either that or go into the foster system. That was something neither of us wanted, so we were uprooted with just a small bag of clothes each and shipped off on a plane to Grandma Swan.

Don't get us wrong, we love our Grandma Swan. She was just very religious and very strict. Which, lead us to rebel, as any teenager would. My twin didn't rebel or adventure out quite as bad as I did. I mean, the only piercings she has are her ears. And that was because she got them done at Claire's. Me, on the other hand, have seventeen piercings. Well, seventeen holes that aren't in my body at birth. I also have five tattoos. But those will be addressed at another time. Preferebly in front of my cute boy.

We moved from sunny LA to rainy Forks to live with our estranged aunt. She had just moved back into her four bedroom house from London. She came back saying something along the lines of being lonely, getting everything she could out of the experience, blah blah blah. The reason for our move, was for a number of reasons. Let me break them down for you.

Reason number one, LA sucked ass.

Reason number two, Rose was sexually assaulted by a fuckboi.

And third and final reason, to find out the truth behind our parents death.

What better way to start digging for answers than breaking into our old home? The town boarded it up after we left, claiming no one would want to live in a house where dead bodies were found. Hell, I would live in a house where a crime scene took place. Who knows? Maybe it was haunted, also big fucking deal. I was always the more adventurous twin, in other words, I had bigger balls than Rose did.

She was older than me but what? Ten minutes? Hardly any time at all. She was the responsible one, the one with common sense that I so obviously lacked. She was the voice of reason, my rock, my best friend, my mom, my twin, and of course at times she posed as my lesbian lover.

We're inseperable. Packaged deal. Two peas in a pod and all that other chummy bullshit.

We were coming up to the house now. We decided to walk just in case if someone did call the cops on the two teenaged girls trying to break into the old Swan house then we could make a break for it on foot.

The house looked the same as it did eleven years ago. Okay, not exactly the same, but close. The white looked to be faded to an ugly yellow, the grass was overgrown with weeds and desperately needed to be mowed. The windows were all boarded up and the front door had pain chipped off. Rose came up next to me and let out a low whistle.

"Damn. The house really went to shit didn't it?" I nodded my head in agreament. I looked up at her and smiled before walking around to the side of the house where the old tree was. It was tall and there was a branch that was right next to our old bedroom window. I adjusted the backpack on my shoulders and slipped the flashlight into my mouth before I started climbing the tree. Rose did the same behind me and we were on our way to answers!

I pulled myself up onto the branch and reached down to pull Rose up next to me. The window was boarded up with nails, but that wasn't a problem.

"Here, hand me the crowbar from your bag." I reached my hand out as Rose handed me the crowbar. I carefully straddled the branch and leaned over to pry the wood from the window. Rose did the same behind me and grabbed hold of my waist in case I lost my balance, that way I wouldn't fall to my death.

It took me a solid ten minutes before I could pry the wood off, and when it did I fell back into Rose a bit from the force and the board fell to the ground and cracked in half. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. Rose leaned over and kicked the window with a loud crash. She had longer legs than I did, seeing as she was a good four inches than I was. She was 5'8" and I was 5'4". I carefully reached over to the window and grabbed at the sill with my gloved hands before practically jumping into the window. Rose followed after me and landed with a loud thud on top of me.

She got off of me and helped me stand. We took out our flashlights and shined them around the room. It was the same as we left it.

Bunkbed in the far corner, by the closet. Desk to our left, dresser on the other side next to our old toy chest. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. I walked over to the desk and grabbed the photo of Rose and I when we were four. Our faces were covered in chocolate as were our matching pink swimsuits. I shoved it in my bag before walking to the door. I felt Rose right behind me. We both took deep breaths and opened it. Straight ahead from the staircase that lead downstairs. To our right was the bathroom and on the left was our parents room, that we dared not to venture into. It was where the cops found them.

We carefully made our way down the rickety old steps and into the livingroom. The old TV set was sitting in the corner, dad's old recliner was facing it and the ugly yellow couch was pushed against the windows. I walked into the livingroom to grab the family photos while Rose made her way into the kitchen. I knew we probably wouldn't find much here, but at least the pictures would help us cope.

When we were taken, we weren't even aloud to take any photos. I asked why and the detective dude told me because the whole house was a crime scene. I snorted at the memory. What a load of crap.

"Did you grab the photos?" Rose made her way over to where I was standing. I leaned down and opened the hope chest before grabbing the last photo album and our favorite sisters blanket.

"Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here. This house gives me the chills." We quickly made our way back upstairs and into our old bedroom for the last time.

After climbing out the window and sitting back on the branch, we took one long last look at where we spent our first six years of our lives. I took a deep breath and held back the tears that I knew Rose was already shedding. We carefully made our way down the tree, and I thought I was doing a fairly good job. I might be athletic, but I was still clumsy as shit. When I was about three feet from the ground, my luck ran out and my foot slipped before I landed flat on my back. Rose was laughing at me. I flipped her the bird and took a second to gather my bearings.

I stood up and adjusted the back pack. I looked at Rose and she smiled at me before grabbing my hand. We started walking back to our aunt's house without a second look at the haunting memory of our pasts behind us.

 _~~~SKINNY LOVE~~~_

"Iz! Wake up, it's time for school!" I groaned and kicked my twin off my bed. She fell to the ground with a loud thump and a curse at me. I shoved my pillow over my head and groaned again, only louder. "Come on! You can sleep when you're dead!" I felt Rose pull away at my blankets, which caused me to groan even louder. She laughed at me before smacking my ass and started to pull me by my feet. I grabbed the headposts and held on tight. Rose was strong when she wanted to be. I heard her shuffling on the floor in her socks, trying to find a grip. I smiled when I heard her fall on her ass. She huffed one more time before giving me a wedgie. I turned over onto my back and smacked her with my pillow.

"That's what you get for sleeping in your underwear AND not getting up! Now let's go, it's our first day and I know you wanna scope out if there's any cute boys." I rolled my eyes at my twin as she left my room and shut the door behind her.

It was weird not sharing a room, this was the first time in our lives where we didn't. For being twins, even fraternal twins, we looked almost nothing alike. The only resemblance we had was our brown eyes and our dimples. Other than that, it was like we were ebony and ivory.

Rose was tall with blonde ass hair. It was more wavy than curly like brown hair was. She was taller than I was, and she had bigger boobs! How unfair is that? At least I had the bigger ass. Rose was more into fictional books and I was more into classics. She favored rom com movies while I would choose The Shining over anything Nicolas Sparks related. Rose as actually more of the shy twin, especially now after what happened with the fuckboi in LA.

While we shared some stark differences, we were also more alike than anything. We both loved music and soccer, we even go on early morning runs together. Well, except for this morning since we didn't fall asleep until we got back home at 3am. We were both headstrong and sass as fuck. Well, I was anyway. Rose had her moments. Our names were also super old names. Rosalie and Isabella. I mean, this is the 21st century. Not the 18th. We didn't mind though, she went by Rose or Alie while I want by Iz or Bella. I prefered Iz though like how Rose prefered Rose.

I heard her yell for me again downstairs as I was pulling on my favorite red converse. I grabbed my back pack before checking my makeup one more time in the hall mirror next to the stairs. I practically ran down the stairs and out the door, grabbing the apple from Rose's hand as she followed me out to our car. We shared it, seeing as we were literally inseperable. It was a vintage blue VW bug and we adored it. Auntie Nae gave it to us as a welcome home gift, she also said we wouldn't be getting much for Christmas.

When we got into the car I was able to see what Rose put for her first day of school outfit. She was wearing her favorite long sleeve brown shirt. It was flowy at the bottom and was longer in the back than it was in the front. She paired it with her white vest, black leggings, and her brown boots. She was also wearing her sisters necklace. Rose was more simple chic when it came to clothes. She didn't like to stand out much, which is why she threatened to cut all my hair off when I dyed it bright red when we were fourteen.

I was wearing a grey flowy tank top with my favorite black skinny jeans and my leather jacket. I was more edgy in my clothes preferance. Rose also kept her makeup simple while I always had smokey eyes and a bunch of metal in my nose and my ears. Okay, maybe not that much metal. I had my double nose ring done when I was fifteen and I had all my ear piercings done from the age of fifteen to sixteen. I also had my double navel and my nipples done. Rose smacked upside the head when I had gotten those done.

The high school was before the highway leading out of Forks. Much like most high schools. I wonder why they did that, it'd just tempt us even more to run away and never look back. I know I would from this place. The school literally looked like a prison cell. It was red brick buildings and a bunch of beat up cars in the parking lot. Well, with the acception of two. Although, the silver Volvo was totally a mom car. The Jeep though, I really liked. Actually, after seeing the cutie come out of the Volvo, I think I was totally digging the mom car.

We pulled into a spot across from the jeep and the mommobile. We gave each other a look before opening the door and stepping out. We already had our class schedules, we stopped by yesterday afternoon and picked them up so we could make sure we had every class together. And we did, except for fifth period. I had AP bio while she had AP psych. As soon as we closed the car doors and walked to the back of the car, all eyes were on us.

It didn't bother us any. We were the mysterious Swan Twins, practically back from the dead after dissapearing. As we walked passed the cutie and his group of friends I heard some boy cat-call. That caused me stop in my tracks and pull Rose back with me, seeing as our arms were linked. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at the group of boys. There were five of them, cutie being one of them. There were two blonde boys and a big taller dude.

"Oh, better watch yourself, Mike. You riled her up." The big guy laughed and clapped the boy with the spikey blonde hair. He had baby blue eyes and his whole face screamed baby face. I felt Rose try and pull me back but I wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was 2016. Not 2008." I removed my arm from Rose's hold and stalked closer to Baby Face Mike. He crossed his arms and smiled down at me. This just made me angrier. I hated it when boys catcalled. In fact, I hated boys in general right now.

"Oh come on, babe. Don't be like that. Take it as a compliment. You're hot." I felt myself shiver as he looked my body up and down and took a step closer, probably thinking my shiver was out of pleasure. I heard Rose snicker behind me. She knew what was coming.

"Aw, you know what? You're right." I smiled up at him and his eyes widened and sparkled. He probably thought I was being sincere. "I am hot, which is why I'm totally out of your league, buddy. Especially considering what a _small_ package you bring to the table." At the word small I reached down and grabbed his junk and squeazed. Breath rushed out of his mouth and he leaned toward me out of pain. "You ever catcall me or my sister again, and breath wont be the only thing you're left without." At that I let him go and linked arms with my sister again, walking toward the school. I heard Baby Face fall to the ground and the other three boys laughed.

"That was fucking awesome!" I felt myself smile at that.

"I'm so glad to have you as my sister, Iz."

"Likewise, twin."

 _~~~SKINNY LOVE~~~_

By the time lunch rolled around, the news of what the Swan Twins did in the parking lot had reached everyone's ears. The girls thanked me while the boys covered themselves and avoided us. Apparently Baby Face was a big sleize ball and hit on a lot of the girls here despite having a girlfriend. I hadn't heard from said girlfriend since the incident took place, and I was beginning to think she didn't exist. Man, was I wrong.

It was nice outside so Rose and I took our lunch outside and sat on a ledge of a brick wall. We were having a nice conversation about our classes and how diverse it was here compared to LA. I had just taken a bite out of my peanut butter and banana sandwhich when some girl in a cheerleading uniform came up to me. She was pretty, if you liked the cheer type. She had brown hair and it was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were green.

"So, what's this I hear about you feeling up my boyfriend's dick in the parking lot this morning, new girl?" I choked on my sandwhich and had to take a long drink of water before I could speak to her. She was obviously impatient. I could tell by the way her arms were crossed, her brows were raised and she was tapping her foot. God I hated when girls did that snooty foot tap.

"You do exist then?" I said wiping my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I've been expecting you to come up to me all morning. It took so long I figured you didn't exist. And now that I know you're real, I feel sorry for you." I glanced at Rose from the corner of my eye. She was smiling and munching away at her potato chips. She was amused.

"Are you retarded? Of course I'm real, and why the fuck would you feel sorry for me? I'm cheer captain. If anything, I would expect you to be jealous of me." I rolled my eyes as she flipped her ponytail and rested her hands on her hips. By now the majority of the students outside paused their eating and were looking in our direction.

"For one, I'm definitely not jealous of someone who does flips and cartwheels as a 'sport'." I used air quotes around the word sport, don't get me wrong. Cheer is hard as fuck, but frankly I thought of it as more of a club than a sport. "For two, I feel sorry for you because your so called 'boyfriend'," again with the air quotes. "Is a pig. He catcalled at my sister and me this morning like it was 2008 and he didn't get the memo that he was 2000 and late." I heard Rose choke on her water and do a spit take as well as many of the student body laugh.

"Yeah like I believe that. I'm only going to tell you this once. Mike is MY boyfriend, if I so much as see you talking to him or even looking at him I will make your life here a living hell."

"Oops, too late. It already is." I smiled cheekily at her as she huffed and spun on her heel back inside. I rolled my eyes and went back to my sandwhich. Rose's face was the color of ketchup by now she was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"Man! You are one bad ass chick. I'm Emmett but everyone calls me Em." The big dude from this moring was suddenly in front of me, one hand stretch out for me to shake and the other balancing his tray of food. I took his hand and shook it.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella or Iz. This is my twin Rosalie, but she prefers Rose." Rose had finally calmed down from laughing and was wiping her tears away as she shook Em's hand.

Em smiled at her before sitting down on the other side of me. I looked at him with my brows furrowed. He looked over at me.

"What" He grumbled threw a mout full of food.

"Emmett Cullen, don't be rude! Don't mind him, he's just an over grown child. My name is Alice, and welcome to Forks!" A tiny girl with short black hair appeared, honest to God, out of thin air. I shook her hand and introduced myself as well as Rose. "Honestly, after what I had heard this morning in the parking lot I've been dying to meet you both! I'm so glad someone finally put Mike and Jessica in their places. We just moved here two years ago." Alice had the kind of personality that you just had to love. Sure, she was loud and she talked a little too fast. But I liked her, or maybe it was the soccer wind breaker she was wearing that had me like her.

"Alice, Em, are you guys harrassing the Swan Twins?" The other blonde boy from this morning came up behind Alice and snaked his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. How cute.

"No, Jazz, I was just introducing myself. Jasper, this is Iz and Rose." Jasper gave us a polite nod and hello before turning his attention back to Alice.

"Have you seen my cousin? I haven't seen him since this morning and he wasn't in third." Alice shook her head no and Em had to swallow down his food before he could speak.

"He told me he had to finish his biology homework from last night after second." He took another large bite from his sandwhich after that. Did this kid not eat at home?

"Does he always eat like he's a starving child from Africa?" Rose asked as she peered around me to look at Em. She had a distgusted look on her face when she turned back to Alice and Jasper.

"Surprisingly yes," Alice sighed. "I wish I had gotten a twin sister like you instead of a twin brother." She shook her head solemnly, causing me and Rose to share a look and laugh.

We chatted a little bit more before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I gathered up my trash and said bye to everyone before throwing it away and making my way toward the science building. Fifth period was the only class that Rose and I didn't have together, and I felt my anxiety rise. As I was making my way to the class, I passed Mike and Jessica in a heated argument. When I walked by Jessica glared at me while Mike not so subtly checked out my ass. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the bio room.

I noticed the cutie from this morning sitting by himself in the front with a textbook and a notebook in front of him. Cutie must also be Jasper's cousin if he's working on bio homework. I went up to the teacher like I've been doing all day to have him sign my stupid paper and direct me to my seat.

I was in luck.

My seat was next to the cutie. Who knows? Maybe he'll be the next boy I show all my attoos to.

Well, I could dream anyway.


End file.
